


猎物（四）

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	猎物（四）

>>>>>

他的学生在用目光丨舔丨舐丨着他。

明目张胆的，现在还在课上，那位学生坐在靠墙的位置，手托着下巴，安静地看着他。

从始至终，不曾停止。

小静，你在这里感到很闷吧？

学生的声音在脑海中响起，明明对方正老实地坐在座位上，一句话也没有说，那个记忆中的声音继续说道——

小静难道不想做些愉快的事情吗？

闭嘴。

放在讲桌上的右手，手中执着的粉笔被用力往下按去，咔嚓，断开的部分杵在桌面上，因为还未收住的力道而继续向下捣着，成为了粉末，如同一撮骨灰，紧接着，指尖砸了下去，木质的讲台表面出现了一个坑洼。回过神的他止住了用力的势头，皱眉看着讲桌坏掉的地方。

在那旁边，有数个这样的坑洼，都是他控制不住情绪时所造成的损坏。

抬起头时，因为异样的动静而纷纷看过来的学生们又慌忙垂首，仿佛刚才不曾往这里投放过视线，他按了按讲台上的课本，顺着再次变得沉闷的气氛继续讲起课来。

那个学生依旧在看着他。

他被这道视线缠丨绕住，已经有一段时日了。

他与这位叫折原的学生第一次正式见面是在新学年的第一堂课上，身为班主任的他让大家按次序起来自我介绍，分到这个班的学生们早在上一学年就听说过他是种种‘劣迹’，因此都带着拘谨，介绍过程也变得没什么乐趣。他同时也在紧张，他当老师才两年半的时间，校长便叫他当班主任试试——不用想，肯定是看在祖父和父亲的面子上，想让他早早就多些历练，以后也可以有理由尽早晋升。

【我的名字是折原临也。】

清亮的少年嗓音响了起来，比之前的那些要显得活泼，像一簇跳动的蓝色火苗，整个班级的目光都被吸引了过去。作为教师，他也望着那位学生。

第一眼看到折原时，教师的直觉告诉他这不是一个好对付的学生，看似清爽的外表，却带着一双不大安定的眼睛，嘴角似笑非笑，自我介绍时，口中不紧不慢地说着，眼睛却在打量着他。

对方打量的是他的哪里？他在那时想。自己是不是在不知道的时候被调皮的学生在身上贴了东西，所以那位学生的目光才那么长时间地放在自己身上，正常人不会对自己那么感兴趣，他们总是畏惧地躲闪着自己——

也是，他们总躲着自己，又怎么可能有人敢在自己背后做那样的恶作剧？那个学生是因为其他的缘由才看向他的，可能是注意到了他的长相吧，偶尔也有这样的‘意外’，学生们会发现他的长相似乎在哪里见到过，有些眼熟，但多半只是疑惑，很快就会恢复如常。他早在中学时期就将自己的头发染成了金色，在这点上与弟弟区分了开来。

更何况，没什么人能把当红偶像和学校里默默无闻的老师联系在一起，即使察觉到他们的相像，也会想，是偶然吧，绝不会想到他们是那样的亲兄弟关系。

他在那时没有想到，这道视线会一直、一直跟随着他，直到他再也无法不去在意。

成为老师之后，别的前辈曾教过他如何去忽视，每一样事情都管只会让班级事务变得没完没了，况且如果特殊对待某个学生，就会引起其他学生的不满，从而使事件恶化，只有适当地忽略一部分，才能让整体平稳地运转下去，步步紧逼也只会引起学生本人的反感。不知道是否是由于这项‘准则’，他刻意忽视了那位学生的视线。

即使再有多么不安定，只要不去招惹，就不会引起恶果，他原本是这样想的，时间平淡地流过，学生们照旧不喜欢他，等到进入五月份时，已经没有人在他的课上愿意抬头了。

只有那名学生除外。

好麻烦。

厌恶那道视线的他打从心底里想道。

被学生这么注视，他多少有些猜想，却因为太过离谱而抛到脑后，只要不去惹对方的话，他告诫自己，只要不去惹对方……

【老师近来连看都不会看我呢。】

总是注视着他的学生托着下巴，微笑着仰头看他。

会在学生放学后、教室空无一人时过来看两眼是他的职责，以防出现意外，别的教师会偷懒，但他每天都会去看，对他来讲，比起不看而在心里担心会不会出什么事来，还不如直接看了来得简单轻松。班级里的规则是值日生打扫完毕后负责锁门，有的学生有事需要留下来，就会和值日生说一声，由自己代为锁门，所以并不是那么严格的规定。

那天留在教室里没有走的，就是折原。

他其实之前就已来过一趟，瞥到一眼折原还在教室后便又离开了，打算过段时间再来，不知为何，他在避免和对方单独相处，可明明已经等待了一段时间，有些学生都已经参加完社团活动准备回家了，他去教室的时候却发现折原还在里面坐着。

手底没有正在做的事，看来单纯只是在等待，从心底升起不好的预感的他没有办法，明知道接下来也许会发生麻烦的事情还是迈开了脚步。他走进了教室，认为自己已经躲对方躲得够久了，烦躁已经快接近临界值，因此有些自暴自弃。

果不其然，那位自他出现在教室门口就紧紧盯着他的学生，在他巡视到自己那一排的时候发出了声音，他转头看去，看到了对方那张总在微笑的脸。

【老师近来连看都不会看我呢。】

折原吐字清晰地说道。

他不知道该回答些什么，甚至根本就没有回答的欲望——在他的心中，对于折原的这句话，一个回应的字也没有冒出，相反地，只是生出一股厌恶的抗拒来。

【我明明每天都在看着老师……】

撩人的尾音渐渐消失在了空气里，不像平常学生的、带着些许埋怨的话，仔细看去，少年的脸上没有与之对应的悲伤表情。对方嘴角微微上扬着，注视着他。

他无言地回望着对方。

【我想同老师丨做丨丨爱。】

对方一字一句地说。

没有任何铺垫的，突如其来的话语，仿佛只是想观察他会产生的滑稽反应，如若付诸真心，就绝不会选在这种容易被别人发现的地点，绝不会用这种戏谑的语气、这种令人难以信任的神情说出来。

他的喉结上下滚动了两下，张开了口。

【去死。】

听到他这一‘恶毒’回答的学生先是愣了一秒，随后大笑了起来。

他的这句话，没有经过大脑的伪善修饰，只是单纯地将心中所想脱口而出。刚说出口，就感到了些许后悔，他不应该这么冲动，说不定中了对方的某种计策。

【对学生说这种过分的话，你不怕失去教师的工作吗？】

对方边笑边说道。

【如果出事的话，你的家人会失望的吧？】

接着，又故意停下笑来，观察着他的举动。

【为什么把眉头皱起来了，怎么，我戳到你的痛处了吗？】

这个学生，到底知道了些什么？

隐约感到再不离开就又要发生不好的事情，他决定不再理睬这个捉摸不定的学生，转身往教室外走去，对方总不能留到晚上学校关门吧？

【小静。】

在他快要走出门时，听到了古怪的称呼，没猜错的话是在叫他。

【做丨丨爱的事，我可是很认真的。】

对方在他的身后说道。

 

 

>>>>>

弟弟幽违背了父亲的意思，成为了演员。

一张答题纸改完后，就顺手翻到一边去，再去改下一张，这样就还会保持原来的顺序，到时候也更好整理，因为这次只是一场小测验，所以只有一面的答题内容。

改卷的过程刻板而枯燥，这次没有阅读题，统统都是只有额定答案的知识考题，因此不用费多少精力思考，改起来也很迅速，已经是放学的时间了，大办公室里的教师只有零零散散的几位。

批改的时候不会注意是谁的试卷，除非那个人的答案过于惨不忍睹，让批改的教师怀疑自己的教育方法，一般情况下都是迅速翻过，可当他翻过其中一张字迹整洁的卷面时，他忽然瞥到了什么特殊的东西。停下已经习惯性批改下去的手，他将上一张又重新拿到面前。

正面没什么特别的，关键在于空白的背面，在右下角的位置，有一行铅笔写着的小字——

和丨我丨做丨丨爱丨吧，小静。

他猛地将试卷翻回到了正面，发出的声响让办公室里剩下的老师们都向他投来疑惑的视线，不过他们很快就又各干各事了。虽然不少教师之间喜欢插科打诨，但没人有胆量敢和他那样做。意识到除了自己没有人看到这行字，他暗暗松了口气。

这张试卷是折原的，他不用看名字都知道。

拿来自己备用的橡皮，他将那行多余的字全部擦去，可擦去这一回，就必然还会有下一回的发生，要是让其他学生看到怎么办？他意识到这是对方逼迫他的手法，想让他直面之前的对话。自那次对话过去之后，他还是一直在无视着对方。

尽管不想妥协，但无法抛却自己的教师身份不管，他在第二天的放学后，趁办公室里暂时无人之时，让折原过来面谈。原本想借没有人的进路指导室用，但是折原并非处在需要指导进路的时期，把学生单独叫去那边反而有些奇怪。

【你终于肯见我了。】

站在他办公桌旁边的折原得逞似的笑道。

现在办公室里没有其他人，不代表之后不会有人来，年级主任去解决一些校内事务了，迟早还会回来，在此之前，他想速战速决。

【之前的事……】

他竭力想像一个正常的教师那样，平淡地对自己的学生说道。

【我希望只是你一时的玩笑，你是学生，还是注重自己的学业为好。】

然而折原听完后却用鼻子哼笑了一声，仿佛听到了一个过时的笑话，只为其中的陈腐感到发笑，完全没有当一回事。

【你说这种话的时候从来都没有照过镜子吗？】

折原反问道。

【摆着一张和你不搭的脸，可笑极了。】 

怒火在心底隐隐涌动。

他有预感这场谈话不会走向正常的方向，可他绝没有想好如何去应对，在谈话方面他永远不得要领，他真正所想的，是直接一拳揍爆对方的脑袋。

【不是玩笑。】

折原眯起眼，盯住了坐着的他。

【那句话，不是玩笑。】

那仿佛猛兽看中猎物的神情，让他微微有些诧异。

【我一直、一直都想和老师做爱。】

进而那双眼睛又变得有些丨幽丨深，透露出一股异于寻常的丨诱丨惑丨气丨息。

【小静，你在这里感到很闷吧？】

说着这句的时候，折原缓缓地，像是乌云压下一般地，俯身向他靠了过来。

【明明不想成为教师，却为了不让家人失望而硬撑着过来，你一定很辛苦吧？】

又来了，他想开口说些什么，但对方说的，几乎都是事实。

事实总是难以辩驳。

一只温暖的手，忽然搭上了他的丨大丨腿丨内丨侧，烫丨热的掌心轻轻移动着，在他长裤的布料上丨暧丨昧丨地丨摩丨挲。令人头皮发麻的恶心感泛了上来，他下意识伸手挥去，那只白皙修长的手却在危机到达之前狡猾而敏捷地收回了。他的手狼狈地挥了个空。

恼怒的同时也感到了一丝庆幸，要真的打到了对方，以那样的力道，说不定会叫对方骨折。他收回手，放回到桌面上，像要突出愤怒那般神经质地握紧。

【没关系，我都会好好躲开的。不用担心我。】

折原的那只手这回则是落在了他握紧的拳头上，安抚地、温柔地裹覆着。

他既想立马就移开，又不想再次发生差点伤害到对方的事件，再不躲开就要被迷惑了，不知为何，他的心里这样想道。对方那轻柔的声音，能够使人安定的气息，仿佛放出诱饵的野兽般伺机而动，一旦轻信就会陷入被捕杀的境地。

【请不要忘了我的提议，我会过几天再来询问答案的。】

门外忽然传来了愈走愈近的脚步声，是年级主任回来了，折原也听到了声响，但就像威胁他那样，不慌不忙地继续说道。

【已经闷得快呼吸不过来了吧，小静，你难道不想做些愉丨快的事吗？】

说罢把手松了开来，站直了身体。

与此同时，年级主任也出现在了门口。

他的心脏比从前要更快地跳动着，身体因紧张而僵硬，面前的折原则扬起嘴角，对他露出了轻松的笑意。

 

 

>>>>>

他原以为时间期限会有几天。 

但在第二天的放学后，他才巡视过教室，让一位性格内向少言的女孩免于被锁在教室里的厄运，折原就出现在了教室门口。

正为之前没有好好和女孩说完话而觉得自己不够称职——最好应该提醒对方下次不要再冒这种险——在那股挫败感的压迫下他心情不好地看向门口，折原古怪地看着他，看样子又不像是要他回答那件事。

对方到底想做什么，不善揣摩的他索性放弃了思考，等待对方的开口。

然而折原此刻的兴趣似乎并没有放在他的身上，更像是来确认什么事，目光中透着些微的探究，也许还有一些不清楚缘由的怨懑，不过后者可能只是他的错觉吧。最终什么也没发生，看来约定的那几天期限还在奏效。

大约一周之后，他正在自己所租的公寓里看拳击节目，门口处忽然传来了敲门声，父亲总是忙于工作，幽又通告繁忙，大概是爱操心的母亲来访，但母亲一般不会挑晚上来，到底会是谁呢，他猜测着，打开了门。

【……你为什么会知道这里？】

惊讶过后，他对着门口的折原问道。

折原则是笑了笑。

【这很容易查到吧？】

学生进入老师的住处，怎么看都是不妙的事，绝对不可以让对方进来，他没有让开地方，警惕地瞪着折原。

【别堵在门口，让我进去啦，小静。】

【这里没有你待的地方。】

【别说这么绝情的话嘛。】

折原没有把他的话当回事，伸手朝门推来。

【我可是担心在学校会被人发现才特意过来这里，你却要连门都不让我进吗？还是说——】

那只推在门上的手，实则也并没有用上多少力气，对方看准了他一定会开门似的，只是做个形式。

【你要我在外面就问你那个问题的答案？】

他还是妥协了，知道放对方进来只会让事情越来越糟，可折原没有给他选择的余地，他虽然感到愤怒，却在心底一早就清楚会是这个结果。

折原不是一个善茬，既然必要的时候会步步引诱，那么当然也会咄咄逼人。

对方进来以后，看着他房间内的简单陈设，还有桌子上偷懒不想改的作业，以及正播放着的拳击节目，展露出一种既嘲讽又无所谓的神情，之前为了听清外面有没有叫门声，他把电视调成了静音，此时两名拳击手无声地在屏幕上对击着，看起来有些滑稽。

【你的兴趣很独特。】

折原的视线从电视上移回，看向了他。 

让这种人知道了自己的兴趣爱好，简直是一种耻丨辱的酷丨刑，尽管电视已不再发出声音，他还是拿起遥控器，一下子关掉了它。

【就如刚才所说的那样，我是来问上次提议的答案的。】

没有了电视作为气氛的缓冲剂，他觉得空气一下子沉降了下来。折原是带着问题而来的，那个问题却不是寻常学生会问老师的问题。

【你考虑得怎么样了，小静？】

【我不会答应。】

他此刻忽然觉得在这里说也挺好，原本就会是否定的答案，但如果在学校说出的话，还不知道对方会使怎样的花招。

可对方真的是为了顾虑他才选择了这里吗，一定还有其他的目的，那个目的又是什么？种种的疑问漫上心头，他不禁有些失神。

【一去思考问题就会走神，小静的这种单纯的地方最惹人怜爱了。】

听到了拒绝的答案也无动于衷，果然这个人还有其他的诡计，他神经紧绷地看着对方。

直到对方说出下一句话。

【不过很可惜，既然你已经让我进来了，就成为了既定的事实。】

折原忽然笑了起来，那是一种奇怪的笑意，明明他什么还没有察觉，对方就已经得逞了的那种感觉。

【如果是事实的话，说不定已经在被谁注视着了，小静，你知道吗，也许有人正看着我们啊。】

难分虚实的一句话，让他惊讶地愣在原地，这个时候，折原就像是抓准了时机，伸出胳膊揽住他的后颈，踮起脚尖，仰头丨亲丨吻丨了过来。

只是轻轻摩挲了几下唇面便用力吸吮，温热而湿润的唇紧紧地贴着他的，热烈地吻着他，还咬住他的下唇亲昵地拉扯，有人在看着他们，他的脑内因思考而混乱着，一时之间忘了去推开挂在身上的人。等到推开的时候，他一把揪住对方的衣领，无法压下的怒火熊熊燃烧。

但折原没在看他，视线飘向了别处，讥笑般地看着，仿佛在警告着些什么。

他再度想起了折原的那句话，有谁在看着他们。

现实被打破的惊慌感从脚底冰冷地蔓延了上来，至今为止都一直在努力着，背负了不适合自己的责任行走到此，虽然不情愿但也努力到了现在，怎么可能会想让别人来打破，鸟雀的巢再丑陋不堪，挂在干枯的枝丫上忍受风吹雨打，那也是它们唯一的容身之所，为什么要破坏它？

折原那恶心的唾液还沾在唇上，被吮吻过的地方微微发麻，或许已经红肿了，因为那时折原用了很大力气去吸吮，一心想要留下印记的吻着，执拗地咬着他的下唇不放。他想忽略这一切，空气却先他一步渐渐把那些唾液里的水分抽干，那样的话剩余的部分就会干涸在他的唇上了，即使擦也擦不掉，更不要提他早已不小心吞进口中了一些，说不定就这样混着他自己的唾液跑进喉咙，继而跑到他的胃中去，分解着，变成他身体的一部分。

想要呕吐的感觉泛了上来，在那之中，对方唇瓣的触感也遗留着，挥之不去，就像丑恶的一部分，与恶心感混杂在一起，难分难舍，既助着兴，又强调着自己的存在感。折原拥有着温热而柔软的唇，这一认知像是将树干强行劈开一个口子的嫁接，带着痛苦与排斥，却又无可抑制地输送着养分，使其在内心生根，冒出了新芽。

【你可以不用思考那么多。】

在他的头脑被那些混杂的情绪所占领而隐隐作痛时，折原及时捧住了他的脸颊，诱丨惑丨的声音钻入他的耳内，透着虚假的安丨慰。

【小静，让我来思考这些吧，你只要简单地接受就好。】

他想摇头拒绝，对方却固执而又温柔地抱了过来，上下丨轻丨抚丨着他的后背。

【你只要简单接受就好。】

诱丨人的条件再次被轻柔地说出。

那温暖的体温贴着他，他丨粗丨重丨地呼吸着，抬起手抓住其中一只抱住自己的胳膊想要推开，却因为一时离不开那样明知虚假的抚慰，以及情绪尚未稳定前、害怕伤到对方的忍耐，而迟疑地久久没有动作。

在不知不觉间，他已经被牢牢地缠绕住了。

 

TBC


End file.
